countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhouse
The Greenhouse was introduced to the online game Country Life a few months after the game itself was introduced to Facebook. Anything growing inside it has its growth time cut by 40%. The greenhouse has a footprint of 4½ by 6½ squares. Inside the greenhouse, the plantable area is 4¼ x 6¼ squares, which, for all practical purposes, means that you can put 24 squares of field crops in the greenhouse. Construction To build a greenhouse, you need to: #Purchase the Greenhouse kit from the Store for 15000 coins. #Acquire 30 panes of glass. These may be gifted to you or purchased with coins. #Acquire 20 Pipe Stacks (not to be confused with irrigation pipe). These may be gifted to you or purchased with coins. When you purchase the greenhouse kit from the Store, you must immediately place it onto your layout. You can then use the panes of glass and the pipes all at once or as you acquire them. You may, if you wish, purchase the greenhouse kit and place it before you have all the panes of glass and pipe stacks that you need to complete it. The greenhouse will not be operational, however, until you acquire and install all the parts. You can click on an unfinished greenhouse to bring up a form to solicit parts as gifts from your neighbors. Placing the greenhouse can be tricky. The greenhouse requires a space that is 4½ by 6½ squares, in a plantable area of the farm (it cannot overlap onto a yard). It can be placed over existing plowed squares, but it cannot overlap any of them. The extra ½ unit in each direction means that you must have some empty space between the existing plowed squares and any other objects. The greenhouse can be rotated, using the Move Tool, after it is placed, but it must be initially placed with the door facing to the right (the orientation shown on the Buildings menu). Using After the greenhouse is placed, you can open it by clicking anywhere on the floor of the greenhouse. When the greenhouse is open, you can plow, plant and harvest crops. You can move squares into or out of the greenhouse using the Move Tool. Most players will be attracted by the idea of growing corn in a greenhouse, because its growing time will be 12 hours, suitable for morning and evening harvesting and planting almost indefinitely with only minimal "downtime". Productivity A 40% reduction in growing time is a 67% increase in productivity. However, because the greenhouse occupies about 29 squares of area and can only contain 24 squares of field crops, it is only 82% efficient in the use of land area. The net result is a 37% increase in productivity per unit area. It can be argued that the greenhouse, in spite of the wasted area, is still a better investment than irrigation , which only offers about an 18% increase in productivity. If you use irrigation inside a greenhouse, you can achieve a remarkable 61% increase in productivity per unit area. THIS ADDITITION IS A MUST ( and EASY) category:uildings